Secret
by bndgk666
Summary: Annabelle is in an Up and coming band and she was invited to a charity party in Japan because of one of her paintings. While there she meets Gackt and Hyde and they decide to hang out with her, but Annabelle isn't exactly what she says.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or know Gackt, Hyde, and Miyavi but Annabelle is all mine. Hope you enjoy and please leave comments*smiles*

The meeting hall was packed with celebrity and JRock artist, it was to packed for Annabelle's taste. She had to get out of there but she couldn't, not until her painting was sold, and of course not until after the party afterwords as well were she needs to mingle with people...Even more fun...Not.

Annabelle shifted in her seat and fixed her spiky green and purple hair then crossed her legs the other way, the buckles on her platforms making some noise as they moved. She zoned out as she started to pick apart the piece of bread she had been nibbling on for the past couple of minuets. She then looked around the table to everyone sitting around it, of course, nobody she had heard of or seen was there, she looked around the rest of the meeting hall and saw a couple of her favorite JRock artist, but of course probably wouldn't be able to get up enough nerve to talk to them.

At last her painting was up for the auction and she decided to pay attention for this to see who was going to get her precious work of art. The bidding started off at 433,188.35 yen and went up from there. It was finally sold off to someone for 866,145.48 Yen. Annabelle then smiled, she was proud of herself for that one. About half an hour later the auction was over and they were free to walk to the dance hall and eat and drink and mingle for the rest of the night. Annabelle stood up and fixed her tight leather pants and her semi-baggy, black up up shirt with safety pins and random swatch's of fabric and patch's all over it before following everybody to the dance hall where she could already here some decent music being played. She vowed to herself she'd stay about and hour or so before heading back to her temporary apartment.

Annabelle had arrived in Japan a couple days ago for her 2 month stay so she could be closer to her band for a little bit before they started touring Europe and Asia. She found herself at the snack table and started putting random fruit and cheese on her plate before sitting at a random table and eating her food slowly. She was in her own little world and didn't even realize that two people had sat down at her table and were looking at her, trying to get her attention. She snapped out of it though and looked at the two people in front of her, her breath caught in her throat as she realized that two of her Idols we're sitting there. She got over her shock and smiled at them,

"Can I help you?" she asked, her Transylvanian accent thick.

"Yes actually. We saw that you were sitting here alone and more then likely wanting to get out of here as quick as possible so we decided to help you eleviate that boredom" said a guy with black hair, the other with slightly longer black hair nodded.

"Oh well, Arigato" she bowed her head before looking at them again.

'Ohmy god oh my god! Gackt and Hyde are sitting at my table, talking to me...Gahh!' she though to herself doing a little happy dance.

"So, that painting you sold, it was really beautiful. How long have you been painting?"asked Hyde snagging a piece of cheese from her plate

"Since I was...10 I think...I was really young"

"So, you can paint on top of singing, your quite talented" said Gackt fixing his sunglasses

"Arigato" she said again looking down at her plate and taking a cheese cube and eating it,

"Oh way to go Gacchan! You embarrassed the poor girl. Annabelle right?" asked Hyde

"Hai, and of course I know you guys, I mean, who doesn't know you guys" she laughed a little

"How long are you in Japan for?" asked Gackt

"2 months or so, this is where my band if going to start touring and we decided to live here a while before we start the tour. And I've always wanted to visit Japan so I got us here early" She said finishing off her plate, she pushed it away a little and looked around the place, seeing it not as packed as before.

"I think people are starting to leave, would you like to hang out the rest of the night? We have nothing going on really" said Hyde smiling. It took Annabelle all she had to not jump up and down and scream for joy, but she held herself together and nodded before standing up and smiling.

"Of course I'd love to, where did you guys have in mind?" she asked as she followed the two men out of the buiding.

"How about a club?" asked Gackt

"Sounds like a plan" she said smiling.

"Good, it's only 8pm right now, so we'll meet at the place at 10? Oh do you need a ride home?" asked Hyde

"No thanks, I drove myself, where is the place at?" she asked. Gackt took out one of his cards and wrote directions on the back he then put it in her hand after kissing the back of it.

"Mine number is on there as well, along with Hyde's on the back with the directions. We'll see you at 10?" said Gack

"Hai, 10, Oh here" she wrote her house number on a piece of paper and handed it to them "Here's my place as well and my number" she bowed and said her goodbyes before heading to her car and getting in and starting off toward her apartment.

'Well, tonight turned out to be more amazing then I though, who would have thunk it, me, Annabelle Lenore Dracen would be hanging out with the two most amazingly hot people of Japan." she did a little fan girl scream as she pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex.

There's the first chapter, tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Gackt, Miyavi, or Hyde but I do own Annabelle.

Here's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy this one, please comment*smiles*

She unlocked her door and walked in and turned on a couple of lights on before putting on some music before going to her room and picking out an outfit for tonight. After about half an hour she finally decided on a green and black gothic lolita skirt with a fishnet shirt with a purple pleather tanktop. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower then stepped out and started working on her makeup and hair, spiking it high while straightening her bangs, she got dressed and looked at the clock and saw it was 930. She got together her keys and wallet and laced up her platform boots then putting her Phone, Wallet and cigs into her little purse and headed out of the door and she went to her car.

At Gackt's house, Hyde is sitting on Gackts bed flipping through a magazine while Gackt did his make-up and hair.

"Gacchan you know you take way to long getting ready" said Hyde standing up and walking over to Gackt and turning him around and straddling his waist and taking the eyeliner from his hand and doing it himself.

"Your just impatiant Hyde-kun" he took Hydes hand into his and leaned in and kissed him before letting him finish his make-up. Hyde put down the eyeliner and went to get up but was stopped as Gackts arms snaked around his waist.

"Who said you could get up yet?" asked Gackt bringing Hyde's face to his again and this time kissed him longer. He slipped his tounge into Hyde's mouth, they continued with this for a while but Hyde pulled away reluctantly.

"Come on Gacchan, we need to get going before Anna-Kun thinks we left her" said Hyde kissing him one more time before actually getting up and gathering his things and waited by the front door for Gackt.

Gackt walked out of his room, Hyde gawked at the vision in front of him, Gack with his black hair straightend and tight black leather pants and a dragon design t-shirt.

"Haido...Shut your mouth or you'll catch flys" Gackt said closing Hyde's mouth for him and kissing his forehead. Hyde smiled and walked out of the door. Gackt took this time to check out Hyde now, after he locked up the house. Hyde was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt, almost like his outfit in Moon Child. Gackt thought back to the fun they had on the shoot and the fun they had after. He knew it was a good idea to cast him as Kei.

He got into his car and unlocked the door and let Hyde in. They drove to the club and made it with 10 minuets to spare. They waited outside for Annabelle to show up but instead they both got tackled by a skinny male with cotton candy colored hair.

"GACKT-KUN! HYDE-KUN!" it screamed before he let them go. They both turn around to see Miyavi standing there in a white tank top and blue UFO pants.

"Miyavi, surprise seeing you here" said Hyde looking the guy over.

"I should say the same for you two! Waiting for somebody I take it?" Miyavi asked putting his arms around both of them.

"Yes actually, we just met her today at the Charity thing" said Gackt

"Well sweet, I can't wait to meet her. What's her name?"

"Annabelle" answered Hyde

"Annabelle? As in The Bloody Marionettes Annabelle?" asked Miyavi

"The one and only" said a voice from behind them, they turn around and see Annabelle standing there, hands on her hips, smiling. But of course the next thing she knew she was wrapped up in Miyavi's freakishly long and skinny arms.

"I love your band!" screamed Miyavi before picking her up and spinning her a couple times.

"Miya-Kun, please put her down, she's gonna get sick" said Gackt laughing.

"No worries Gackt-Sama, he's all good" she said while getting out of his arms, but he only linked arms with her and lead her to the front door.

"Lets go in and dance shall we?" asked Miyavi smiling big. They went to the front doors, payed there way in and decided to find a booth in the back to order drinks before they decided to go out on the dance floor and dance.

Chapter 2. More action should happen within the next couple of chapters. Comment and tell me what you think so far please?


End file.
